Ink jet printers can encounter problems with air bubbles that form in the ink. These air bubbles may cause printing defects and in some cases can damage ink jets. In some systems, a purge cycle is used to force air bubbles from the ink flow paths. The resultant purge mass of ink increases the cost per page. As such, it is desirable to minimize the amount of ink used to in removing air bubbles from printer ink.